


a little piece of you

by faith_gigliorosa



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: AMV, Alice in Wonderland References, Angst, Angst and Feels, Fanvids, Haunting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faith_gigliorosa/pseuds/faith_gigliorosa
Summary: [Do you see me? Can you find me?I'm stuck in your Wonderland.]
Relationships: Matoba Seiji/Natsume Takashi
Kudos: 15





	a little piece of you




End file.
